


quiet and still

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, IDW Memelord, M/M, Multiverse fuckery, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, mmmaybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: It’s a bit concerning at first, just howquietandstillMemelord is.





	quiet and still

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @photobombingcryptid's muse Memelord. Not beta.
> 
> I feel it's worth mentioning that Ironhide _literally_ rolled a nat 20 on seducing Memelord.

It’s a bit concerning at first, just how  _ quiet _ and  _ still _ Memelord is.

Memelord is a  _ menace _ , and Ironhide means that in the best way possible. He really does. He’s loud and unpredictable and all over the place. Chaotic EM fields and electric kazoos jacked into the workshop sound system and shelves with all of their contents knocked to the floor and amber optics glowing down at Ironhide from the space the mech had claimed for himself - an absolute  _ menace _ .

Truthfully, Ironhide can’t even say he minds much. Memelord’s visits keep life  _ interesting _ . And Ironhide, in a loose, learn-to-expect-the-unexpected way, is  _ used _ to it all.

He  _ isn’t _ used to the silence, or how Memlord’s frame just  _ twitches _ beneath his own, rather than the wild  _ flailing _ Ironhide has come to expect from the mech, and it  _ throws _ him. But it’s alright; it just means he has to watch and listen for  _ other things _ , like the aforementioned little twitches he gives when Ironhide’s wandering digits dip into someplace  _ sensitive _ , or the way Memelord’s ventilations give a slight hitch when Ironhide shifts his weight a bit, letting his slick valve slide against Memelord’s modesty paneling…

Memelord hasn’t opened up yet, but that’s alright, too. Ironhide’s all for taking his time here. It just means he gets to  _ tease _ . And Memelord makes it so  _ easy _ , just laying back and letting Ironhide do whatever he pleases, experimenting with both his servos and his field as he tries to figure out just what makes Memelord tick and what might  _ get him going _ –

Ironhide does _something_ that makes Memelord give a quiet gasp, and Ironhide hums, _absolutely_ _delighted_ , before doing it again. Oh yes, he’s going to have _fun_ dragging this out.


End file.
